


Vacation Fun

by LoveRobin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foot Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRobin/pseuds/LoveRobin
Summary: On the way to *The Golden Years*, Kim has to pass time on the ride.Jim and Tim have fun.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Jim Possible/Tim Possible
Kudos: 6





	Vacation Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible and Co. ©Disney, Mccorkle, and Schooley  
> Any special treatment of characters and objects, ©LoveRobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the drive to *The Golden Years*, Kim has to make the most of the time.  
> Jim and Tim have fun with their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Possible and Co. ©Disney, McCorkle, and Schooley  
> Treatments of characters and anything else ©LoveRobin

  
Tim Kim Jim  
 _ **Vacation Fun  
**_ Chapter One—First Day  
  
Their parents were talking to each other up in the minivan's front seats, no doubt Ann keeping James alert and from succumbing to road hypnosis.  
  
Ron was stretched out on the second bench, asleep in the middle of the day, already bored from just the thought of the trip for the next three days. Hibernation. His way of shortening the long ride.

Jim and Tim were in the left and right side jump seats mounted just forward of the rear wheel wells. Able to swivel about, at times they were facing forward, outward their left- and right-side windows, inward toward each other, and annoyingly enough, backward. Facing their sister. Watching her in the rearmost section trying to get comfortable sitting on and among the luggage.  
  
It was a fluid situation.  
  
Annoying to her because, over the winter break, the Tweebs suddenly developed an intense fascination with their sexy sister. The quality of their pranks shifted. Scrutiny grew personal in nature.  
  
Kim swore they were trying to see her naked.  
  
"Show them, then," her mother replied when she last complained several weeks ago. "They're healthy, growing boys. Curious and interested in you, their sister, because you represent a mystery. Like them, yet different.  
  
"Show them what they want to see, and one of two things will happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Either they'll lose interest once the mystery of their sister is revealed. Or…"  
  
"Or, what?"  
  
"It'll intensify and…"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"They'll want to fuck you."  
  
"Mom! Language!"  
  
"Please. You're a teenager. You've probably heard worse at school and in the locker rooms. Maybe even using them yourself."  
  
"So, what should I do about the little pervs?"  
  
Shrug, "Your choice, Dear. Just…"  
  
"Just, what?"  
  
"Try not to get pregnant."  
  
" **Mother!!** "  
  
Ann chuckled as she went about her business at the time.  
  
 _So asking Mom is useless. She just might tie me down while her little angels satisfy their curiosities.  
  
_ Due to her brothers' coordinated distraction techniques, she was already sans shoes and socks within the first hour of the drive to Florida to help Nana settle into her new retirement community.  
  
Slightly disgusted, Kim shoved them into their seats with a barefoot on each chest. For which, instead of complaining and shouts to Mom for help, the brothers gave their sister the most marvelous twin foot massages she ever had, melting her tensions away.  
  
Leaving her unprepared for her little brothers pulling off her slacks.  
  
More than upset or angry, she was grateful she was wearing one of rarely worn panties.  
  
 _Sexy_ panties. A spicy-red thong, lacey and sheer, cut high up the sides, and a tiny black 'bowtie' front and center. Her landing strip, a little wild and in need of maintenance, almost fully visible through a gossamer front panel.  
  
The thing was so delicate it looked like it would dissolve when wet.  
  
 _At least they're not crotchless, which, coming from Tara, they could have been.  
  
_ Further annoyed and defiant,  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
""Very much.""  
  
"Anything of interest?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Definitely."  
  
"I'd say, 'take a picture, it'll last longer', but I'll not tempt fate like that."  
  
"Are you wearing a bra, too?"  
"Does it match?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
Kim momentarily pinched her eyes closed. _Dammit, girl! Why not simply_ invite _them to further undress you?  
  
_ For the following two hours, Kim found herself trying to keep her little brothers distracted from wondering what was under her top, and eyes off her sexy underwear and what it barely concealed.  
  
Which she could hardly blame them. The thing _was designed_ to capture and tease the attention of healthy, growing—and grown—males. And many females.  
  
She also hoped they would not see the damp spot she felt developing.  
  
It was a losing battle. Placing feet to their faces got her kisses and licks to her soles. Playing with their ears with her toes got her ankles licked and kissed. Pushing against their chins and toes were sucked.  
  
That last surprised her. She tried to react with disgust and pull away, but when her mind re-engaged, more than ten minutes had elapsed and she had soggy yet clean toes.  
  
She pushed the balls of her feet against their crotches. At first thinking they were reacting in discomfort, she continued to grind away. It was only once each shuddered and dark stains spread did she realize they creamed their pants.  
  
 _Oh, Girl. You started something.  
  
_ For the next hour, they would each grab at her long bare legs, repeatedly pulling them to their crotches so she would rub them while they dry-humped them in return.  
  
Then the hour after that, as it was growing dark outside, they were blatantly rubbing their naked junk against her feet, climaxing all over them and between her toes. Which they immediately licked clean.  
  
 _If they're constantly fucking my feet with not much need to rest up between, how soon before they want even_ more?  
  
Once night fell and the car's cabin too shadowy to see each other clearly, a surprising double attack left the sister topless— _No bra!_ —her little brothers set upon her, each licking, sucking, teasing, and nursing from her slight breasts.  
  
"I'm going to try for another couple hours, or a hundred miles, whichever comes first before we stop," their father declared. "Try to be comfortable for a little longer."  
  
Kim sighed.  
  
 _Might as well enjoy it.  
  
_ As fingers found and moved aside the thin gusset of her panties to explore, prod, and poke about, Kim placed a hand each on her little brothers' impressive hardons, gently pumping. In short order, two fingers from each of her brothers were sawing in and out of her pussy in counter-rhythm as mouths gently sucked at her tits like babies seeking milk.  
  
Whispering,  
"Kim, do you like this?"  
"Does it feel good, Sis?"  
  
"No, I don't like how you started all this, and yes, it feels very good."  
  
"Good."  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shush now, before we're heard and discovered."  
  
"Yes, Kim."  
"Yes, Sis."  
""I love you.""  
  
Kim kissed the top of each head.  
  
"I love both of you, too, you little pervs. Now quiet."  
  
Sighing again, this time trying to suppress moaning and groaning, Kim settled back against her makeshift luggage throne, an arm about each brother, a hand each stroking their dicks, and spreading her legs to give them the room they wanted to manipulate and play with the folds of her hole.  
  
Dripping and growing wetter by the minute.  
  
As if wanting to dance, her hips jerked to the tempo of the sensations her brothers generated, driving her through a series of climaxes even as several times they loaded her hands with their sticky jizz.  
  
Feeling her still stroking hands being glazed with load after load of her brothers' spend, she sighed again.  
  
 _Can't be much longer before they're fucking me with these spewing dicks instead of just their fingers.  
  
_ Finally, James was pulling over. He had discovered a local campground, and while neither a couple of hours nor a hundred miles had passed, decided, with influence from his wife, to take advantage of the presented opportunity.  
  
James briefly stepped out to dealt with a night self-check-in, registration book. He then perused a trails and available grounds map, selecting and checking off a lot they intended to occupy.  
  
"Still awake back there?" Ann asked over her shoulder, reaching up to briefly commandeer the rearview mirror to inspect the dark interior before allowing it to automatically return to James' preset.  
  
"I am," Kim returned, _sotto voce_ as if trying not to wake the boys. She had pulled a blanket over them so when the cabin lights came on it would cover her nudity and show only the top of the boys' spiky hair as if asleep and not still intent of making their sister seep juice and gush cream all over their hands every couple of minutes.  
  
In short order, James pulled them into a lot by a lake, unhooked the trailer, started it opening, and parked a short distance from it. "I'll finish deploying the auto-camper and make sure it's stabilized. Can you wake the sleepyheads and bring in the overnight bags?"  
  
"I got it, Sweetie."  
  
Exiting the passenger side door, the elder redhead—her nose having already been twitching for a couple of hundred miles—had her suspicion what the kids were up to. The past ninety miles or so, she had quietly masturbated just so her husband next to her would think it was _her_ he was smelling, as well as give him an additional reason to find a spot for the night.  
  
 _The things I do for my children.  
  
_ Opening the side door treated her to the full effect. As she fished for the light toiletry kits, she shook Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Hh? Whuzzit?"  
  
"Ron," Kim said firmly for her mother, "Go to the camper and go to bed."  
  
Ron needing to be awakened and told to go home to bed was so normal, without fully awakening, he did as instructed.  
  
As they were in a strange place far from home, Ann made sure he was headed in the right direction, knowing her husband would see him the final steps into the expanded camper trailer.  
  
Looking into the back section of the minivan, Ann took in her daughter's disheveled hair—an errant line of seman over her right eye like a dripping white eyebrow—and slight motions under the blanket.  
  
 _I gave birth to a couple cheeky bastards.  
  
_ "Ready to go inside?"  
  
Somehow managing to talk while shuddering, an eyelid trying to flutter shut.  
  
"I _th_ –think it–t _best_ not to–oo w– _AyK_ – them. I'll stay wi– _THh_ them…"  
  
 _Admirable job talking through an orgasm! She must have just started before the 'quake' hit.  
  
_ Smirking, she reached in, scooping most of the line of seed—from one of her sons—dripping above her daughter's eye.  
  
"Good night, Kimmie. Remember what I said about what not to get…."  
  
The redheaded mother stuck her coated finger into the redheaded daughter's mouth, sawing in and out.  
  
Caught off guard, Kim reflexively sucked at it, cleaning her brother's seed from their mother's finger while staring into her mother's smiling blue eyes.  
  
Once done, Ann used her thumb to swipe at the corners of her daughter's lips like she used to do when feeding her as a child. Nothing was there this time but she still offered it to be licked clean before silently _booping_ Kim's nose with it.  
  
"I'll make sure your father is asleep inside fifteen minutes—"  
  
"How?"  
  
Wider smirk, "I'm sure you're not ready to hear about any of my advanced techniques, _yet,_ so I'll spare you even partial details. Try to be circumspect until then, and I suggest a _quick and quiet_ dip in the lake to wash off the… ehh, _miles…_ from today."  
  
"Okay, Mom. Thanks. Good night."  
  
Ann set the second and third benches, including the jump seats to fold low and flat into a bed. A final wink at her daughter with a significant down glance at her sons under the blanket, and she slid the side door shut.  
  
Plunged back into darkness with only moonlight through tinted windows to see by, the redhead felt her younger brothers moving.  
  
Fingers no longer plunging in and out of her—  
  
 _Shit. Was about to cum again!  
  
_ —her brothers shifted. Bottom legs cushioning her butt, top ones crossed her waist. It felt like they were bringing their asses together.  
  
Then something poked at her hole.  
  
Yanking off the blanket, Kim hissed.  
  
"What are you pervs trying to do?"  
  
""Doing you same time.""  
  
"You don't mean… _both of you at once??"  
  
_ "Sure do."  
"It's called 'double penetration'–"  
"–two dicks into one hole–"  
"–as opposed to separate–"  
"–holes at the same time."  
""It can be done.""  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We couldn't decide which of us–"  
"–to do you first, this first time–"  
""–so we'll do it together.""  
  
They moved, shifting until their hard shafts, touching lengthwise, both pointed at her core.  
  
They inched their hips closer.  
  
"How do you freaks even know about this?"  
  
""Dad's stash of pornos.""  
"Old style stuff on videotapes,–"  
"–laserdiscs, and even DVDs!"  
"And several gigs–"  
"–of files and images–"  
""–hidden on his laptop.""  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you got into it all."  
  
Not wanting to watch—even with moonlight, it was really too shadowy for details—Kim leaned back as she felt both of her brothers' tips prod at her lower lips.  
  
"You both can't fit… together you're too large."  
  
"Nonsense.""  
"Why do you think we made you climax so many times this evening?"  
"We know this is your first time—"  
"—your virginity—"  
"–ours too!"  
""We're loosening you up.""  
  
The tips pressed harder, feeling like the heads were only half in.

"It's still going to be a tight fit!"  
  
"Sis, do the splits."  
"Hey, yeah, stretching like that oughta do the trick!"  
  
Twisting her torso so she was on her side, Kim sent a leg stretching front and back. Her bare toes touched and braced against, each side of the minivan.  
  
With a little more effort, her little brothers shoved both their huge dicks—  
  
 _Cocks. They stop being innocent-sounding 'dicks' once you've got two in you at once.  
  
_ —inside her vagina—  
 _  
Cunt. No cutesy labels once two cocks are in it…  
  
_ — _deep_ inside her.  
  
 _hooooh  
  
_ _hooooh  
  
_ _hooooh  
  
_ _hooohmigawd!  
  
_ "Oh, _FUCK,_ Kim!"  
 _"Fuck, Sis, Fuck, Sis, FUCK SIS!"  
_ "We're not even moving yet–"  
"–this is the best we've ever felt."  
  
Having been primed all afternoon by the little brothers, older sister experienced her first _multiple_ orgasms, her insides rippling and gripping along the twin invading shafts as if wanting to thoroughly chew and spit them out. Her juices and cream flowed out of her, lubing everything in reach.  
  
Each boy hugged a leg and started pumping their sister. Slow at first, then quickly upping their tempo.  
  
Eyes wide, Kim slapped both her hands across her mouth to keep from screaming her pleasure full volume, panting heavily through her fingers. Moving of their own accord, her hips _undulated_ in a circle, trying to feel _each_ then _both_ of the cocks making themselves at home inside her.  
  
The twins tried moving in unison, driving themselves in and out of their sister at the same time. They tried counter-rhythm, taking turns each fully in, then almost fully out. With the amount of lube their sister was producing, rubbing against each other only heightened the experience.  
  
Kim opened her hands enough to hiss,  
  
"Wha're you fuc _k–k_ ers _doing_ to me?"  
  
"The obvious, Sis."  
"Answered your own question."  
  
In less than three minutes, the boys felt it.  
  
"G–gonna– CUM!"  
"Me, t–too, B–bro!"  
"Gonna cum _inside_ our sister!"  
"Sis! Sis! We're gonna _CUM_ inside you, Sis!"  
"Let's _all_ try to come together!"  
  
Hands again clamped across her mouth, their sister could only nod.  
  
"Oh, God, God, fuckin' god…–"  
"Oh, Sis, Sis, Sis, my Sister…–"  
 _""–CUMMING!""  
  
_ Stroking in unison, both erupted at the same time, coating and basting the walls of their sister's pussy and cervix with their combined spunk mixing together.  
  
Feeling her little brothers splashing her pussy walls triggered Kim's own orgasm. Her insides gripped, rippled, and _danced_ along the twin shafts, milking both. Her back stiffened as pleasure tickled up and down her spine like a master pianist on ivory keys.  
  
 _mmMRRRhhhggg fkkk fkkk fkkk fkkk fkkk  
  
_ For long minutes the three siblings lay across the luggage in the back section, trying to catch their collective breath while the brothers continued to spew their seed inside their panting sister as she continued to milk them dry.  
  
As Kim came to her senses and her brothers pulled their cocks out of her, _she came to her senses.  
  
_ "Oh my God! Oh my God! We really did it! _You_ really did it!"  
  
"Kim?"  
"Sis?"  
  
"We… fucked. You _fucked_ me!"  
  
Her brothers tried to hug her, but their panicked sister was having none of it.  
  
"G'off me! Lemme out! _Don't touch me!"  
  
_ Pulling herself together as much as being topless and nearly naked allowed, the teenager released the tailgate's interior latch and tumbled out with a couple of luggage cases.  
  
"Sis!"  
"Kim!"  
  
"Don'touch me, don'touch me, don'touch me."  
  
Hugging herself, the redhead padded barefoot past the camper to the lake. She stood in ankle deep water as her brothers' mixed spunk drained down the inside of her thighs. Once she noticed that, she started pacing in the water, working out her thoughts.  
  
"Okay. It wasn't rape. You allowed it to happen. They stripped you but you let it happen. You didn't make a fuss. They felt you up all afternoon. You let them. Orgasm after orgasm was teased out of you and you let it happen. _You enjoyed it and let it happen.  
  
_ "You recognized what they were doing. They were going to fuck you. They _told_ you they were going to fuck you— _and you let it happen._ More than that, you _wanted it_ to happen.  
  
"You wanted them to fuck you…  
  
"You wanted your brothers to fuck you, _and you enjoyed it.  
  
_ "Why?"  
  
 _Mom encouraged it.  
  
_ "Mom warned it could happen. Suggested it would."  
  
 _She smiled and fed you your brother's jizz.  
  
_ "Mom knew what was happening."  
  
 _Mom knows what is happening.  
  
_ "She was… _encouraging you."_   
  
_She was covering for you.  
  
_ "That means…"  
  
 _Mom wants you to fuck your brothers.  
  
_ "Mom wants me fucking my brothers."  
  
Suddenly at ease with herself, the redhead stripped off her panties, removing the last piece of clothing and modesty she had on. She saw the irony in the thought as she normally goes without underwear.  
  
She walked further out into the lake until she could rinse them without bending over. The shoreline was a gentle grade so far. If there was any sort of drop-off, it was further out. She then made a half-hearted attempt to rid herself of her own and brothers' fluids from the early afternoon forward.  
  
Walking back to shore, she sat half in and out of the water, her long supple legs lay in the shallows, toes barely breaking the surface as the water gently lapped at both her and the shore. In the moonlight, it was a calming scene.  
  
Then tentatively,  
"Sis?"  
"Kim?"  
""You okay?""  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. It's okay. You can come close, I've calmed down."  
  
Completely nude, her brothers sat to either side of their sister, hugging folded legs, chins on knees.  
  
""You worried us.""  
  
"I just had to get a handle on today, is all." Her brothers unfolded their legs, copying how she was sitting half in the water. Their erections were prominent.  
  
"Still kinda scuzzy from all the jizzing all day, I see."  
  
"Today was a great day."  
"It was the best day!"  
  
 _Mom fed you jizz.  
  
_ "Here, stand up. By my shoulders."  
  
Once her brothers did, their cocks bobbing, their sister grabbed each by their bases and proceeded to clean her brothers' cocks with tongue and mouth, switching often between them.  
  
"Oh, Kim!"  
"Sis! This is wonderful!"  
""So wild.""  
  
"Keep it down. Don't want to wake the 'rents."  
  
"Right."  
"Kim… you've a wonderful mouth."  
  
After getting most of it off, Kim paused, unconsciously jerking her brothers' shafts without thinking about it. She licked and kissed their tips.  
  
"Walk out a little deeper and finish rinsing yourselves off and I'll be in the van waiting for you."  
  
"Won't be long, Kim."  
"Be right there, Sis."  
  
Kim spent several minutes with tailgate up, readjusting how the hard-side luggage was positioned in the back section. Knowing her brothers, they would be putting her through her sexual paces all day tomorrow. Probably the next day, too. So she rigged the bags so there was a definitive barrier against being easily seen from the front seats.  
  
The vehicle innovatively outfitted with a rear-viewing camera with dash-mounted monitor, their father rarely had need to use the review mirror, especially when he would only be looking at his daughter being uncomfortable on the luggage. However, Mom was usually aware of everything happening around her, especially anything involving her children. Somehow, Kim expected her to know what they were doing at all times. So the barrier was mainly for their father.  
  
With her cheerleader's flexibility, she expected to remain out of sight.  
  
Eventually, her brothers returned to the minivan, opening the side slide door to their redheaded sister waiting for them. Lounging on her side under the same blanket with an arm propping her head up. She gave them a half-lidded sexy smirk.  
  
"You little pervs miss me?"  
  
"We'll make up for it."  
"Don't worry about that, Sis."  
  
Her brothers pulled the blanket from her, revealing her full naked glory. Grabbing their sister by an ankle each, they pulled her flat on her back on the converted bedding, spreading her wide.  
  
Under the glaring whiteness of the inside dome light, they were graced with their first full view of their sister's slit, glistening with her juices and winking at them.  
  
Her brothers climbed in. While Jim closed the door, plunging them back into tinted-windowed, moonlit shadows, Tim never took his eyes from his sister as he climbed atop her.  
  
Hands by her elbows to prop his weight up off of her, his sister held his upper arms. She checked his muscles with a fast squeeze. Almost desperately moving his hips about, he tried to reacquire his sister's entrance.  
  
Nearly as urgently, his sister's hips shifted about, her snatch ready to once again be entered.  
  
Brother and sister smirked when his tip hooked on her slit. Rubbing herself up and down his member, his sister helped him reseat at her entrance.  
  
"Okay, Tim. There I am."  
  
Her brother allowed gravity to sink himself into her.  
  
Feeling his length—alone this time—sliding deeper and deeper inside her she sighed out a long breath. Only stopping once his head came to rest against her cervix.  
  
"Omigod, Sis…"  
  
"I know. I feel it too."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Fuck me?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
She patted his elbows with her hands.  
  
"At this point, I'll be insulted and upset if you don't."  
  
"Sis… say it. Please."  
  
"Fuck me. Fuck your sister."  
  
Her brother started moving. Pulling, then pushing, in slow steady strokes, he gained confidence feeling his sister undulating under him. Matching, meeting, his thrusts.  
  
"Faster. Harder."  
 _MmmmMMmmmM  
_ "F–fuck me."  
  
 _schliik schliik schliik  
  
_ _uuuuuNNNNnnn  
_ "Fuck your sister like you mean it."  
  
Her brother's in-strokes where so energetic, he was inching them across the bedding.  
  
"Sis, Sis, Sis…I want to fill you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"G—gonna splash your pussy so hard, I'll taste it when we kiss!"  
  
"Do it. Fuck me, my brother. Fuck your fucking sister."  
  
Tim reached up to hold his sister's head between his palms. Aclimated better to the lighting level, they locked eyes.  
  
"I love you, my Sweet Sister."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"I've got such a load for you!"  
  
"Give it all to me."  
  
"I'll be cumming for five minutes. Longer!"  
  
 _Try not to get pregnant.  
  
_ _Sorry, Mom. Might be too late. I don't think I can avoid it.  
  
_ "Just keep fucking me. Keep fucking your sister."  
  
"Everyday. All day. Nonsto—Cumming!! Cumming! Sweet Sister, here I cum…"  
  
 _hwyoooooo yeesshh fuck  
  
_ Her brother lay still on top of her, but she felt him filling her with pulse after pulse of his cock as her muscles rippled to milk his balls dry.  
  
"Thass it, Baby. Release it all in your sister's pussy. It's what it's here for."  
  
"Sis, I fucking love you."  
  
"Yes, I see you do."  
  
 _He just might keep cumming for five minutes.  
  
_ "Alright, alright, My turn. Don't Bogart our sister."  
  
Tim reluctantly rolled off their satisfied sister.  
  
She held him long enough to give him a wet and sloppy kiss.  
  
"You're okay with sloppy seconds? I must be leaking like a spilled cup of milk."  
  
On his knees, his junk firmly in hand, the second brother rubbed his lower head up and down her labia lips, puffy from her last visitor.  
  
"We're twins, Kim. Long ago we got used to not always being first when sharing."  
  
"Except that recent double penetration?"  
  
"Exactly. Although technically two-in-one is a _dual penetration_ , but Tim tends to interchange them.  
  
"Fucking you for the _first_ first time was that important to us both, the occasion warranted a DP."  
  
Finding her hole, Jim—always needing to present himself as the eldest brother with more experience and knowing what he was doing—also located his sister's clitoris. He played with it, pinching and rolling between his fingers.  
  
It set his sister rolling from side to side.  
  
"Oh, God, Jim! Why aren't you inside me yet?"  
  
"You want it?"  
  
"Fucking yes! Yes, I do…, fuck me. Fuck your sister."  
  
Her kneeling brother pulled her legs at her knees, lifting them by his hips and her soles flat on the bedding. Hands on her knees for balance, he rocked forward, burrowing himself in his sister an inch at a time.  
  
 _hoooooAa  
  
_ _hoooooAa  
  
_ "Settle in, Kim. With you so slippery, I expect to last a good fifteen minutes."  
  
 _Yesth, yesth, yesth.  
_ "Fuck your messy sister."  
  
"Bro, time to quiet her like we discussed."  
"You got it, bro."  
  
She watched her other brother move around by her head. When his dripping and spunky cock above her mouth, she knew what he wanted.  
  
While he stroked her hair with one hand and his cock gripped in the other, she worked the underside of his shaft and balls with lips and flicking tongue.  
  
"Yeah, Sis. You're the best."  
  
"You want best, try this…"  
  
Once he was clean, she arched her neck back, opening her mouth wide. Brother and sister did not need to be twins for him to understand his sister's cue.  
  
Repositioning at her head, Tim slid his stiff rod into his sister's mouth. He took a few strokes before she grabbed her brother's ass to pull him in deeper. Once he felt his tip at the back of her mouth and light pats of encouragement on his ass, he pushed deeper until certain he had to have passed her gag-reflex.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit. oh shit. Her throat is _tight!_ When she swallows it ripples like her pussy does."  
  
Kim felt Jim's pace quicken.  
  
 _He likes when they take me at both ends like this? Good to know.  
  
_ "Her pussy is gripping at me, too."  
  
Like when both were in her at once, they altered rhythms between in-stroking at once, and an easier in-and-out motion. Their tempos increased as the sight of their sister strung between them excited them both.  
  
Far less than fifteen minutes,  
"Cumming again, Kim. Going to add my load to Tim's."  
"Oh, Fuck, Sis! I'll be blowing straight down your throat to your belly!"  
""We love you Kim/Sis— _Cumming, c–umming.""_  
  
Their sister took their dual loads with each end of her body, both throat and vaginal muscles milking them.  
  
Finally needing air, Kim tapped her brother's ass. Reluctantly he pulled free of her mouth, still spewing jizz across her face. His sister pursed lips to suck and capture his spend as he spent it.  
  
When both were done, Jim pulled from her pussy, wiping his scuzzy cock on her thighs, while she licked up the last couple of Tim's dollops, then gave his spongey tip a kiss.  
  
All three siblings rested several minutes.  
  
Just as Kim was about to say goodnight, pull up the blanket, and rollover, she felt Tim lining up for another go at her.  
  
 _"Again?_ Don't you ever grow tired of fucking your sister?"  
  
"Never Sis! Fucking you is where I belong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fucking you is where I belong. My cock belongs in your pussy. It's rare I don't speak for Jim as well, but all I know is _I belong to you."_  
  
"Well. That's so sweet you do get to fuck me more. Can't promise I'll be awake for all of it–"  
  
"–Not a problem, Sis. You deserve your rest. I can fuck for the two of us—"  
"Three of us, Kim. Go to sleep being fucked, wake up being fucked, we'll take good care of you."  
  
Their sister smiled as she felt both Tim enter her, and the familiar embrace of sleep. It was actually very comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just prior to *The Golden Years*. The Possibles drove. It is my personal estimate that a *comfortable* family drive from Fanon's Colorado to Tampa, Florida, with stops for food and overnight, should take about 3-4 days. Canon doesn't say how long the *trip* was, only that Kim sarcastically remarked, "Those last 16 hours just flew by".
> 
> So positing that Kim's statement is accurate and not hyperbole, then ALL we know about the length of the trip is *the last leg* of it, which was about 16 hours.
> 
> So I feel very comfortable with my estimate of 3-4 days total.
> 
> It is also my guess that the thing they are towing is one of those "popup/popout" type expandable campers.
> 
> Alternatively, I *suppose* that could be a U-Haul type mini hauler filled with the bulk of Nana's stuff for her new retirement community home… but we're not told, so I prefer it to be a camper stuffed with high-tech feature comforts.
> 
> About the only things beyond that my headcanon adds are Space Center technology for beta testing. Like (at the time) an innovative rear-view camera with a dash-mounted monitor and auto-presets on the rearview mirror. And I figure the thing they're towing is an advanced pop-out camper trailer. I bet it can float too.
> 
> Kim hasn't told me yet, but between lines of the episode she and the boys *might* have continued having fun while at Nana's too.


End file.
